


An Untold Story

by photonconductor



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Aldred/Euden implications if you squint, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coping, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, depictions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonconductor/pseuds/photonconductor
Summary: Aldred has a nightmare about his past in the Syndicate. As he blows off steam, he recalls a story he once told his sister.
Relationships: Aldred & Andromeda (Dragalia Lost), Aldred & Zena (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 10





	An Untold Story

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as a bit of a vent piece. also pls play digital devil saga.

It’s hot. 

He’s burning. 

His skin peels away, leaving behind only bone and sinew. His body’s melting; his _soul_ is eroding away. Blood boils underneath him and his chest aches. Everything aches. His throat gasps for air that isn’t there, only sickly, liquid mana torching his throat flooding his insides. The lifeblood of dragons pools into his body, threatening to tear this small, frail human body from the inside out. There are multiple voices rushing into his head, threatening to split it in two. He can’t make out the words; it's alien to him. 

The power surges into his limbs, his muscles practically popping with energy. Bones crack under the weight of sudden power. Everything hangs on a wire, threatening to snap with the smallest amount of tension.

The pain is indescribable. It sears through his body and contorts it like a plaything. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Not a single scream can tear through his throat. It only fills his lungs with more of the liquid. It seizes him there, desperately yearning for someone to help him. Bubbles of air float by watery eyes. Pain stings and fogs up against the glass making up his vision. Thoughts blend and blur together in a soup.

 _Make it stop_.

 _Please, Ilia, save me_.

 _I don't want to die_.

_I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die._

The silent wish is granted only momentarily. The burning stops. It’s as if someone shut off a valve. He feels weightless as the pain lingers. All at once, the world shifts around him. He feels his still sensitive body hit something hard and cold. It stings. His body flounders, falling over to the now damp floor below him. His hair is slick with that same liquid he ingested. He's dumped onto the floor like a freshly caught fish. A coughing fit wracks his body as it desperately tries to get warm air into him again. 

Everything is too hazy… he can barely make out the shapes of the world around him. It's too bright… A ringing in his ear blocks out any sound. His body's only focus is on living, keeping him alive with the hope of oxygen. He coughs out more liquid. It splatters to the floor, coating it. He curls his body inward, fingers scraping pathetically against a cold steel floor for a sense of purchase. His senses slowly return to him, first in his vision. 

A man leans over him in a stark white coat that’s painful to look at. He pitifully tries to move his head to meet the man’s gaze, but the pain silences his actions. The man watches him, eyes roaming over him hungrily for new information. He writes something down on a flat silver object before he turns. He strains his ears to listen, but he feels another ripple of energy shoot down his spine. 

This time, he screams. He hears it loudly reverberating from his chest cavity. Anyone who heard him never flinches, never moves. His mind starts to reorganize itself a little more. His fingers continue scraping at the floor. A thought urges him on to keep going; he wants to live. The man notices him. He pauses long enough to take another note on the silver object.

“Tf-997 has shown signs his body is capable of handling multiple dragon blood infusions for a ten minute duration.” A voice from across the room says, “I believe we can move on to stage 2 shortly.” He can't tell if it came from the man or someone else. Has it really only been ten minutes? He can’t even judge time anymore. It doesn’t matter. 

As long as he can move, he has a chance. He can escape… He can do _something_. All he needs to do is find his family… then it will be over. He claws his way forward. He tries to move despite the pain eating at his limbs. It hurts. It hurts so bad. His body protests with every stretch of muscle.

“Administer the sedative. He's getting a bit too feisty.”

Before he can scrape an inch across the floor, there’s a sharp jab in his stomach. He wrenches in on himself, whimpering with a new searing pain in his side. His body writhes in agony. His eyes struggle to stay open. He hadn’t even noticed someone had come up beside him to stab him in the gut with a needle. Damn, his senses are still too dull.

His eyes barely prickle with tears anymore, despite the pain. Those had long since dried up. Instead, he's coated in that sticky, wet liquid clinging to his hair and his body. He focuses his thoughts to his sister and his parents. Those who were ripped away from him to this hellish place, but he had to believe somewhere they were okay. His mind was already warped, but he focused on that thought as best he could.

He wanted to see his sister’s smile once again.

 _“Big brother, you’ll read me that story, won’t you?”_ Her voice echoes in his ears, loud as the wind on a summer day. The pain gnaws away at his brain, but the sedative is taking effect. His vision swims as the image of the man begins to melt away.

 _“What that dumb ol’ story again? I already told you it ten times! Stop being selfish!”_

He swallows nothing; not even saliva just dry air. He struggles to move again, but his legs are numb. The pain is easing off, but only to swallow his consciousness with darkness. He struggles to speak, but his throat feels raw. No words escape.

_“But I love it when you tell me it!”_

_“Now, Aldred you should be nicer to your sister.”_

_Mom…?_ He struggles to make out the voices in his head. It's all merging together. Dragons roar in his brain, threatening to drown out those words. He can see her face, etched with horror as strange men grab her. He squeezes his eyes shut. No, _please_ , don’t drag him back there.

_“Your mother’s right, Aldred. You should cherish the time you have with your adorable little sister.”_

_Dad… help me…_ He pleads _._ A silent hope that his father, standing strong and tall could reach out and grab his hand like he always did. _Dammit,_ move _, body!_ He has to escape. He can’t go back in there.

His body falls limp. His consciousness finally gives into the promise of sleep.

_“...Fine, you win. It’s a story about two princes and a princess...”_

* * *

Aldred sits up sharply. Sweat drips down his face, coating his neck in its stickiness. His eyes wildly search his surroundings, senses highly alert to his position. It's dark. Did the scientists leave for the night? It's hard to make out anything completely in the darkness, but his left eye can make out vague shapes. There’s a faint candlelight from somewhere, beyond a door he guesses.

He has to escape. He _has_ to get out of here! He wants to _live_ , _dammit_! His left hand claws at the soft, warm surface below him, shredding fabric apart. His tail moves frantically, swatting away at nothing. The darkness threatens to swallow him whole until there’s nothing left. He’s undone, unraveled, he can’t even remember his name anymore. There’s so many whispers in his head. Who is he? Barbatos? Tf-997?

He jerks his limbs upwards with little care for his surroundings. He’s restrained by something…! Those damn Syndicate bastards would pay for— 

His body moves with the gracefulness of a startled cat. A crash onto the floor is enough to have Aldred’s mind returning to reality. He lays there in a crumpled heap, body twisted uncomfortably as his blanket covers his now apparent shame. He lets his body uncoil itself, laying flat against the cool stone of the room’s floor. He rips the blanket off himself harshly, glowering into the ceiling as if it were the offender.

The Halidom… Dammit, of course it was. His body adjusts to the familiar sight of a bedroom with ornate wallpaper and furniture. His eyelids lower. 

What the hell was he doing...? 

In fact… what the hell was he doing _here_ ? Of course, it was to take out the Syndicate. Why else _would_ he be here? Something twinges in his heart at that thought. 

His mind wars with itself. He's lost in that sea of thought, floating adrift without a single lifeboat to cling to. He has to ground himself somehow. How can he forget something so basic? Okay, all he has to do is focus on where he is. He's in the Halidom, finding clues to stop the Syndicate. He was free; no longer just a set of letters and numbers. Andromeda’s soft eyes are there, watching him. Euden’s voice reminds him he’s a friend; that, no, they’re _rivals_.

Those thoughts calm him momentarily. The memories keep haunting him like an unwanted ghost. Even his dreams weren’t safe from them. Aldred clicks his tongue in annoyance.

He drags himself up slowly from the floor, pulling his knees together. There, he presses his head against his legs staring hard at nothing. His tail unconsciously coils around him, shrinking him down into a ball. He can feel his shoulders shaking. Dammit… _Dammit_ … Why is his still heart beating so fast? It was just a stupid dream. It was in the past. He’s alive… _but he_...

Aldred let the tears drip down his cheeks. It’s almost funny… he thought he had forgot how to cry.

* * *

“Man, ya look dead on yer feet. Rough night?” Ranzal’s voice is way too loud, especially this early in the morning. Aldred grumbles something incoherent. Black circles tug heavy under his eyes and he almost wonders if he looks like that weirdo armor-obsessed guy. His usual hunched over body is even more hunched, but he manages to sit upright in his chair without his face threatening to plant itself on the table. 

The Halidom’s dining hall is loud and noisy. The sharp sound of silverware clattering against plates and idle, meaningless chatter fills his ears. Any time meals were served here it was the same story. Some people are louder than others. Ranzal is one of those types of people. It grates on Aldred's nerves. Maybe he just wasn’t cut out for this comradery stuff.

With the mercenary’s concerns, he still puts away more than six eggs alongside twelve strips of bacon. It completely dwarfs Aldred’s own piece of dark toast with an over-easy egg sitting neatly on top of it. It was simple, but that was just how he liked it. Ranzal is just a glutton, he decides.

“Aldred… Ranzal’s right. Are you okay?” Andromeda’s soft voice is against his ear, practically blaring her worries into it. He’s always used to her nagging voice, but somehow it puts him more on edge today. He closes his eyes with another grumble. He’s too tired for this.

“M’fine.” He growls before tearing into his toast; an excuse to shut his mouth for a few minutes. The still warm gooey egg alongside the crunch of the bread melds in his mouth. The flavor, despite being simple, is enough to make it dance on his tongue. The butter slathered into the bread or maybe the pepper sprinkled on top of the egg itself? Either way, it's a lot better than the crap he makes.

His brief respite of enjoying his breakfast is interrupted by the dragon again.

“Did you have another nightmare?” She asks. Her eyes peer into him and he sweats under the pressure of her gaze. His tail twitches a little. Why did he bother coming here? Oh yeah, ‘cause that stupid dragon would just drag him here anyway if he tried to eat in peace.

“...You’re so damn nosy y’know?” Aldred hisses in between bites. It's enough of a signal for her to flare up behind him.

“See! This is why I wanted us to share a room or at least let me be nearby.” Andromeda sighs as worry paints her tone. Aldred glares at her. She always treats him like some kid she has to babysit at all hours. He’s seen his own share of her nightmares first hand. He’s stronger now. He doesn’t need some stupid memories of the Syndicate running his life. His eyes lower to the food in front of him.

“And listen to you nag me all the time? No thanks. I already hear that when we’re on the road.” Aldred swallows his food. She puffs a bit of air into her cheek, pouting back at him. Before she can say anything else, Ranzal finishes swallowing some of his eggs.

“Hey, now, the lady’s just lookin’ out fer ya.” Ranzal says and points at him with a fork. Aldred rolls his eyes.

“Like I care. She’s not my mom.”

“Aldred!” Andromeda pouts. He can’t help, but relent a little. Maybe it was a bit mean of him… but there’s another part of him that can’t find himself to care that much. It’s the truth. Ranzal’s eyes drift between the two of them, unsure of how he wants to approach the situation. Aldred has already decided what he wants to do.

“Leave me alone. You’re startin’ to irritate me.” He stands up from his seat, letting his chair squeak against the floor. Andromeda stares at him in surprise and watches him with curiosity.

“I’m just worried about you.” Andromeda squeezes a hand against her chest, “Those nightmares aren’t something to brush off. If you injured yourself or someone else—”

That makes him snap. Aldred looks at her sharply. His glare is pierced with fire. He knows that… but he can’t look weak! He can’t be helpless to a bunch of stupid memories. Her bringing it up just makes his blood boil. He can’t hold it in.

“Shut up!” He barks. It’s loud enough a few faces stare at their shared table. Ranzal glances around awkwardly before casually taking bite of his bacon. He tries making himself look smaller between the bickering duo.

“I don’t need you telling me what’s dangerous! Mind your own damn business! No stupid nightmares are gonna do anything to me!” Aldred spat before he wheels his body around. His back faces both of them. He takes his toast in his right hand and shoves the rest of it into his mouth roughly. It scratches against his throat.

“Aldred!” She says again, insistence hidden in her voice. He doesn’t bother turning around.

“Mmgh ghoging.” He says through a mouthful of bread and egg. He shoves his freed hand into his pocket and stalks off. He doesn’t bother to look behind him as he makes his way through the crowd of people moving throughout the dining hall. He chews as he walks, knowing that Andromeda is probably staring at him as he goes. Normally, she would still follow after him, saying nothing at all. She was always the type to stick around despite every harsh word he said.

Aldred found himself walking alone.

* * *

Aldred stares out into the blue open sky. Lazy white clouds drift by, undeterred and uninterrupted by anything. He can spot a few dragons flitting through them if he squints. His knees are pulled against his chest, letting his chin rest on top of them. _Dammit_ … he probably shouldn’t have snapped at her earlier. His lips form a pout alongside his scowl.

 _Andromeda didn’t do anything wrong you idiot,_ he scolds himself. He stares at the green grass as it brushes against his shoes. He lets himself take in a deep breath. He can hear the sounds of clashing metal in the distance, no doubt leading to army training. Alongside that, the noise of people talking on the wind enters his ears. His eyes close to let his senses take over.

Suddenly, there’s footsteps treading along the grass. His eyes open. They grow closer, but Aldred doesn’t bother to move. He continues glowering out towards the sky, as if that would give whoever it was a hint to back off.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” A soft voice asks. It’s not Andromeda’s, that’s for sure. He can’t help, but sigh a little in relief at that. Hell if he knew how to apologize to her at all. Aldred drags his eyes away from the sky. He stares at them from the corner of his eye, only able to make out a dark purple pattern on their clothes.

“Knock yourself out.” Aldred grumbles and his eyes return to staring at nothing. He feels them shifting beside him before there’s stillness again. Not many people would just up and approach Aldred, so color him surprised. It wasn’t only because of his “less-than-nice” (Andromeda’s words) personality; people tend to give him a cold shoulder because of his dragon fused body. He doesn’t really care about that kind of stuff anyway.

He would say he was always alone, but Andromeda somehow tags behind him constantly. He supposes in the end he didn’t really mind, but she isn’t what he would call specifically an “ally”. It was hard to describe how he felt about her, Aldred realized. What even was Andromeda to him? A friend? Maybe. He ponders on it longer.

She usually is just a pain in the ass, fretting over nothing. However, she is also like him; a monster tormented by the Syndicate for no real reason at all. He sees some of his sister in her. Well, she’s more like an older one than his younger one. Annoying, incessant, always trying to butt into his business with something dumb. Even with all that, she was caring, always looking out for him and watching over him. His real sister is dead now, anyway.

The silence is comfortable, to Aldred’s surprise. He pretty much forgot this chick was even sitting next to him until his tail bumps against her leg. His body tenses up almost immediately.

“S-Sorry.” He sputters quickly. Embarrassment crawls up his neck and he shifts away from her. The girl merely laughs, shaking her blonde hair.

“Oh, it’s no trouble.” She says. Aldred can’t help, but frown at her words. She says that… but he has to wonder who exactly wouldn’t find that weird? His eyes look back to stare at her fully now. Who it is catches him off guard.

“Hey, you’re…?” Aldred shuffles backwards a bit. The girl stares back at him. She blinks with soft blue eyes. Isn’t that… Zethia, Euden’s sister? _No, it’s not her_ , Aldred reminds himself. Her appearance looks different, even if her facial features are a splitting image of Euden. Well, if Euden had blue eyes. He knew about her situation through stuff Euden had mentioned. Also, with what’s her face… _Empress Zethia;_ that name came up in Syndicate channels.

He only heard about the news with the whole empire business recently. Even though he wasn’t very great at getting information out of people, it was important to know some affairs of the world in finding out how the Syndicate moved. It was especially so now that the Empress was supposedly dethroned. The Capital was now occupied by the New Alberia army, so their society is starting to crack under the pressure.

He recalls Euden mentioning how Zethia slipped from his fingers once again. His eyebrows screw together. _‘At least she isn’t dead.’_ was what he had told him in some pathetic attempt of comfort. He remembers his face struggling to smile. The memory tore through his heart, souring his already sunken mood. He never was good at that comforting crap.

Now Euden’s sister from another world was sitting next to him. What a way to start his day. His skin still itches with the lingering memories of his nightmares.

“I’m Zena.” She smiles at him gently. It tears him away from those depressing thoughts. Now that his surprise has worn off, he’s back to his scowl. He turns his head away, burying his chin against his knees again.

“Aldred.” He says flatly. The silence continues between them again. Aldred stares at the grass. Unlike before, now it just feels super awkward.

“What’re you doing here?” He finds himself asking her. He can feel her gaze on him, even if he's not looking at her.

“You seemed lonely, that’s all.” Zena says. He glances back at her. She brushes a strand of blonde hair away from her face and stares out into the same blue sky.

“Do I look like I want company?” Aldred growls.

“Not especially… but I’ve learned that's when someone wants company the most.” Zena tilts her head to the side with a faint smile. It reminds him a little of his sister. He sinks further into himself.

“You’re pretty annoying.” Aldred grumbles, “Just like your brother.” That catches her off guard. She blinks once before a frown appears. Aldred’s face skews into confusion. What? Did he say something weird?

“Haha, yes.” Zena laughs softly, though her heart isn’t completely in it, “You meant my brother of this world.” Aldred tilts his head a little.

“Now what’s your problem?” Aldred asks. Zena looks at him with a start before her attention is on the grass below them. She stays silent for a while, as if gathering her words together. Aldred doesn’t say anything. He waits for her to speak her mind.

“It’s just… you said _my_ brother. The Euden of this world… well, he is and _isn’t_ exactly my brother.” She moves another strand of hair behind her ear and awkwardly looks away. She stares at the sky again. Blue eyes cast a wistful glow inside of them. Aldred stares at her before he sighs.

“So what?” He grumbles, twisting his pinky finger in his ear, “I don’t really get all that other world crap, but you’re still siblings, right? You still get to see each other in this world. Be happy about that.” He can’t help the thorn digging into his own heart at those words. If he could see his sister again, even if she was just some other world’s version, he would be happy. It wouldn’t change the awful sin he had committed, but something about it would give him… closure? Maybe. He’s not really sure.

Actually, why the hell is he bothering with this?! The realization he’s said something so corny makes him almost want to die. Gah, that stupid Euden is rubbing off on him!

While Aldred has a mini-crisis, Zena blinks at him before she tilts her head down. She pulls up her own knees, hugging them with her shawl billowing tightly around her shoulders. Her yellow hair falls along her shoulders, yet somehow it shines in the sun. How similar she reminds him to Euden keeps tapping at his brain. He flicks off any ear wax he grabbed from his pinky.

“Yes… You’re right. He is still precious to me, even if I'm not connected to this world.” She smiles. It’s a little more genuine, he notices. His frown grows into a thin line now. He stares back at the white clouds again, thinking hard.

“Hey.” Aldred says sharply. Zena’s eyes look up towards him and tilts her head. Suddenly, he’s starting to get embarrassed again. Why the hell is he doing this? He realizes he just wants to see Euden’s sister smile. As a fellow brother, if he could even call _himself_ that, he knew Euden wouldn’t want her to be sad. Even if she wasn’t Zethia, that was just the kind of guy Euden was. As his rival, maybe he shouldn’t even be bothering… but somehow he couldn’t just leave it alone.

“You… want to hear a story?”

“A story?” Zena asks, leaning towards him. Her fingers dig into the grass as she balances on them. Aldred uncurls himself, letting his legs stretch out fully. They ache a little from being bent for so long, but Aldred ignores it. His eyes focus on Zena’s curious look instead.

“Yeah. You wanna hear it or not?”

“Oh… sure.” She leans back, settling back into the soft grass below them.

“Alright.” Aldred clears his throat into his hand. Man, how did that story even go again? He could see his sister in his memories, eagerly tugging on his sleeve as he grabbed a picture book from one of their bookshelves. Her cheeks were red as her smile stretched across her face. Aldred winces.

“Aldred?” Zena’s voice distracts him and he shakes his head.

“I’m gettin’ to it… It’s just been awhile since I’ve told this story.” Aldred says with a wave of his hand.

“I’m very lucky then.” Zena smiles back at him.

“Shut up.” He rolls his eyes and buries his face in his shirt collar. Zena stares at him patiently as the smile plays at her lips. Aldred hums to himself as he recalls the story. His eyes stare back out into the horizon.

“It’s a story about two princes and a princess. Long time ago, there was a certain country with a certain kingdom, close to the one we live in. In the kingdom lived a beautiful princess. She was said to be blessed with great amounts of mana by the dragons that guarded over their kingdom. With it, she could perform greater magic than anyone had ever seen. It let her protect her country and drove away all hardship.”

He could feel Zena’s eyes on him, completely enraptured by the story. It is a little embarrassing, but Aldred continues.

“One day, the princess was kidnapped by an evil monster. It planned to use her powers to drown the land in darkness… so it held her in a prison far away from anyone else. The dragons couldn’t do anything to save her, no matter how much the people pleaded with them. The monster was just too strong.

“In a neighboring kingdom, there were two princes who were close friends of the princess. Their personalities were complete opposites of each other. One prince was always kind and listened to the people's troubles, while other prince was rude and liked pickin’ fights.”

“Hm, one of those princes sound familiar.” Zena says, laughing a little to herself. She seems lost in her own memories. Aldred knew the good prince already sounds exactly like Euden… but he knew how the story went. He stays silent at her words and continues speaking.

“Behind their backs, the people of their kingdom would call them the ‘good prince’ and the ‘evil prince’. In fact, the princess was secretly in love with the good prince. At the same time, the evil prince was madly in love with the princess. So, he got jealous and tried to interfere with the princess and her love for the good prince. He tried as much as he could, but no matter what he did, the princesses feelings for the good prince never faded.”

Aldred paused for a moment, racking his brain a bit more. How exactly did this go again…? Zena was probably bored of this story by now. It _was_ a kids story after all.

“You bored yet?” Aldred asks.

“No! It was just getting good!” Zena says eagerly, “Honestly, it reminds me a little of a story my brother was writing once. I want to hear the end!” Her eyes practically sparkle with that eagerness. Aldred flinches a little. He didn’t expect this turn of events. Well, he can’t let her down now.

“Fine, fine,” He sighs, but continues, “Once the princess was captured, the two princes wasted no time going after her. However, in his hatred for the good prince, the evil prince challenged him to a duel. Once they reached the princess, they faced each other to fight. They fought bravely, but the good prince had a trick up his sleeve. With a flash of his sword, it was revealed he had asked the dragons to grant him power. But! This was a trick… for the good prince was actually evil all along.”

“What?” Zena gasps. Aldred can’t hide the grin on his face.

“Oh, were you gettin’ that into it?” He smirks. Zena’s face flushes red and she shakes her head a little.

“O-Of course not! Just finish the story!” She urges him on. Aldred laughs a little bit, but continues.

“The power of the dragons made the real evil prince stronger than the real good prince. He was also responsible for the monster kidnapping the princess. The real good prince fought bravely but stood no chance against his power. In the end, the real good prince was killed by the real evil prince. The princess sunk into the real good prince’s dead body, sobbing that she hadn’t realized who he was sooner. The power of hers created a great destruction, one that the real evil prince couldn’t stop. The destruction destroyed everything around it, including the real evil prince. 

“In her sadness, she heard the real good prince’s voice. _‘Please, don’t be sad.’_ He said, _‘Knowing you loved me made me the happiest man alive.’’_ ”

Zena snorts, interrupting him. Aldred looks at her incredulously. She holds a hand over her mouth, struggling to keep her composure as her eyes squeeze shut.

“What’s wrong now?!” He snaps. Zena waves a little at him, opening one of her eyes.

“It’s just… really funny to hear you say those lines so seriously.” She tries to keep herself together, but a few giggles seep out. Aldred rolls his eyes so hard he swears they’ll fall out of his head.

“You want me to finish the damn story or not?!” He spits. Zena nods vigorously. He sighs to regain his composure again.

“Where was I? Oh, yeah. The prince’s words made her really happy. Even if he was gone, she would remember all the love she felt for him. The turmoil in her heart faded away then and there. The great destruction calmed and peace was restored to the country once again. The end!” Aldred finishes with a clap of his hands.

“It really was solved just like that, huh?” Zena muses to herself.

“It’s a story for kids, ‘course it does.” Aldred grumbles. Now he wonders why he even bothered sharing it. Still… a part of his chest feels almost lighter for it. It had been so long since he told that story again… and it wasn’t like he was going to get a chance to tell it again. The two sat in silence again, letting the story sink in.

“Have you told Euden that story?” Zena asks. Aldred quickly starts shaking his head.

“Hell no! There’s no way I could tell something like that to him!” Aldred barks. He’s his rival, dammit, no way he can go around acting all buddy-buddy! Aldred found himself picturing Euden’s warm smile at that. The same laughter bubbling out of Zena matches his. Aldred’s face flushes and he buries his head into his collar again. No way in hell is he doing that ever!

“Hee hee, I think he’d really like it.” She smiles harmlessly. To Aldred, it was worse than a poison. The scales on his tail raise up at that thought.

“So, you’ve never told anyone that story?” Zena tilts her head a little bit. Aldred raises his head out of his shirt, suddenly looking at her blankly. His eyebrows furrow together before he's staring at the scales of his arm.

“...Not in a long time.” He mutters, “I… used to tell my sister that story. That’s all. Just felt like talkin’ about to someone. Don’t read into it.” His eyes are fixed back on the horizon rather than her face. He can’t hide the pain that stabs against his heart saying that. His sister… the very one he killed. She wouldn’t hear that story any longer. Zena blinks, but says nothing else. The wind picks up and ruffles both of their hair.

With that, suddenly Zena stands up. Aldred blinks and looks up with her. She stretches her fingers outwards before letting out a tiny sigh.

“Thank you, Aldred.” She says, “It’s been a long time since I heard a story like that one. It reminded me of my days with my brother.” She smiles down at him. It’s a somber smile; one laced with memories Aldred can only guess at. He glances away and scratches at his cheek.

“S’nothing.” He mutters. Still, he can’t help but feel a little embarrassment crawling up his neck.

“Aldred!” Two voices echo on the wind. His and Zena’s heads perk up at the sound. His gaze looks over towards the Halidom proper, seeing the black and pink form he’s come to know so clearly. It’s Andromeda with Euden tagging alongside her. That guy sure looks weird decked out in all armor like that. Aldred sights to himself a little. Dammit, he never really figured out how he wanted to apologize to her.

Still, he supposes he calmed down a little now. An ache in his heart now rests, even if his rage for the Syndicate still bubbles below the surface. Quiet moments like these aren’t all bad, he guesses. Aldred sighs to himself and gets to his own feet. A voice echoes in the back of his mind as Andromeda and Euden approach them.

_“Thank you, big brother!”_


End file.
